


Единственный способ избавиться от Дракона - это иметь своего собственного

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Detectives, Enemies, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: Драконам иногда бывает холодно. Так холодно, что рядом может замерзнуть несколько городов (с.).Или AU, в которой Гэвина Рида назначают «наставником» древнего и гордого дракона Ричарда Найнса до тех пор, пока власти не уровняют последних в правах с людьми. Оба недовольны этим назначением.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	Единственный способ избавиться от Дракона - это иметь своего собственного

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается [Ллоед](https://twitter.com/lloid_delphin?s=09)  
> Спасибо за идею, которой я сама загорелась, хотя все начиналось как деловой обмен))
> 
>   
> Сборник рассказов, объединенных одной идеей, принадлежащий чудесной [Ллоед](https://twitter.com/lloid_delphin?s=09)  
> [Ссылка](https://twitter.com/lloid_delphin/status/1317172479748616194?s=19) на ее тред с этой аушкой

– Что? – недоверчиво переспросил Гэвин, решив, что ему послышалось.  
Но судя по уставшему выражению лица Фаулера, с которым тот на него смотрел, единственное, чем обладал Гэвин, так это было слабоумие, а не слуховые галлюцинации. Слабоумие и отвага.  
Когда пауза из затянувшейся перешла в неуютную, а Гэвину никто не спешил прокричать «Шутка!» и достать хлопушку, он медленно оглянулся на стоявшего позади него дракона. Тот держал спину гордо выпрямленной и скучающим взглядом скользил по кабинету, игнорируя самого Гэвина. Это почему-то задело еще сильнее, чем новое назначение.  
– Я не буду нянькой этой лягушке, – обернувшись к Фаулеру, прошипел Гэвин, чувствуя злость даже на кончиках пальцев.  
После этой фразы Гэвин буквально ощутил на себе холод и презрение глаз цвета стали, но не подал вида, хотя очень хотелось передернуть плечами, чтобы избавиться от этого гадкого ощущения. Вот и добился, что на него посмотрели без игнора. Только радости от этого Гэвин не ощутил, а лишь еще большую злость.  
Дракон, на удивление, не предпринял попыток как-то отомстить за это мелочное проявление неприязни. Либо не знал, как – в чем, Гэвин, конечно же, сильно сомневался, либо считал выше своего достоинства – марать свои лапы об человека. Второе было более вероятным. Но от дальнейшей ссоры, инициатором которой уже хотел стать Гэвин, отвлек голос Фаулера.  
– Гэвин, – устало вздохнул капитан, – тебя никто не спрашивал, тебя поставили перед фактом – до окончательного признания их расы наравне с людьми, у каждого дракона должен быть… – он запнулся, видимо, проглотив слово «хозяин» , когда посмотрел за плечо Гэвина и продолжил более взволнованным тоном, – наставник или старший напарник, называй, как хочешь. К тому же, ты один в Департаменте остался без пары.  
Из-за спины Гэвина послышалось ироничное хмыканье, которое Гэвин расценил как «Неудивительно», и, возможно, устыдился бы такому, если бы не был так зол.  
Украдкой покосившись на дракона, который продолжал стоять с заложенными руками и всем своим надменным видом источать ледяное презрение, Гэвин скривился, словно съел целый лимон.  
Все знали, что драконам, тем более урожденным, не нужны были напарники, особенно из людей. Скорее наоборот. И Гэвин мысленно пожалел Фаулера за неправильно подобранное слово. Можно было обойтись, как он, гораздо проще – всего лишь «лягушкой». Коротко и понятно.  
– Вы же знаете, капитан, – начал Гэвин, стараясь держать себя в руках, – я не сторонник этого проекта. Как меня можно приставлять… к нему?  
– Ты в первую очередь полицейский, Рид, – Фаулер перевел взгляд на экран терминала, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен, – а потом уже… Иди, Гэвин, и помни на что ты присягал, когда поступал на службу.  
Гэвин от злости и раздражения едва зубами не заскрипел. Потому что он давал присягу служить и охранять людей, но никак ни этих – он с отвращением окинул Ричарда взглядом – земноводных. Но почему-то по закону подлости, именно их, точнее, одного из этих представителей, не самого приятного из всех, придется оберегать какое-то время, пока власти наконец не примут закон об их равных правах.  
Не удержавшись, Гэвин прошел мимо дракона – Ричарда Найнса, припомнил он – и пихнул его плечом, прошипев сквозь зубы:  
– Пойдем, подберем тебе новый террариум.  
Ричард даже бровью не повел на этот выпад, но Гэвину было плевать. Он не собирался с ним нянчиться, поэтому покинул кабинет в одиночестве, только потом заметив, что дракон о чем-то говорил с Фаулером. Но возвращаться назад было глупо, поэтому Гэвин, как не хотел, остался дожидаться своего «подопечного». _Напарника_ , чтоб его.  
Когда Ричард соизволил наконец покинуть кабинет капитана, Гэвин сложил руки на груди, невольно закрываясь, чтобы чувствовать себя увереннее и встал напротив небольшой лестницы:  
– А еще дольше нельзя было?  
– Время для драконов, – философски произнес Ричард на удивление приятным голосом, – эфемерное понятие. Вам, смертным, не понять.  
Гэвин был настолько поражен его голосом, что забыл ответить. Потому что он ожидал услышать шипение или на худой конец – шепелявость, но никак не такой красивый голос. Совсем как у человека.  
Заметив его реакцию, Ричард ехидно усмехнулся, но промолчал и прошел мимо, не пихнув плечом в ответ, как ожидал Гэвин.  
Да, занятное у них будет сотрудничество: боевой древний дракон и детектив, который их терпеть не мог.


End file.
